A&A Shuffle
by LiveLaughLoveRose
Summary: iPod shuffle Challenge. Lots of Auslly. Oneshots.
1. Don't You Wanna Stay

**Hi all. I decided to do an iPod shuffle challenge story for Austin and Ally. I have fallen in love with this show. First A&A fic and I hope I do alright. **

**Warning: You are about to enter an Auslly story. If the thought of them becoming more than friends sickens you and you to throw up in your mouth every time someone talks about them, I would suggest not reading this story. Don't say I didn't warn you! **

* * *

><p>Don't You Wanna Stay<p>

-Jason Aldean with Kelly Clarkson

Character(s): Austin and Ally

Ship(s): Auslly! :)

"Hey."

"Hey, babe." Austin said as he stepped into his girlfriend's house, giving her a kiss on the check.

"We need to work on the new song." Ally told him. She grabbed his warm hand and led him to the music room. They had convinced her dad to let them turn one of the spare bedrooms into a music room. This way they didn't have to go to the store all the time to practice. They walked in and sat on the bench of the piano. "Alright, another upbeat, fun, sprinkle of sunshine, I'm guessing?" Ally asked as she turned to Austin.

"No. Actually, I want to do a love song this time. A ballad. Something slow. We should mix it up."

"I thought you hated love songs."

"That's because I never had the inspiration."

"Oh, and now you do?"

"Yeah."

"And what would that be?"

"You." He said simply. She smiled at him.

"Alright then. Let's get working." The two of them worked for a few hours before the song was finally complete. As Austin sang the final line he turned to Ally. She finished playing the piano and turned to him smiling.

"I love you." Austin told her. She looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that a boy as sweet and as charming, not to mention as gorgeous, as him could love a quiet, stage-frightened girl like herself. Yet somehow he fell for her, and in return, she fell for him. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too." He smiled before leaning in and kissing her. She broke the kiss. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked him.

"Yeah."

"Avatar?"

"How'd you know?" He asked her. She laughed and set it up. As they cuddled she thought of how lucky she got. As they fell asleep she smiled and thought how she could live like this forever.

_We could make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you are upset I didn't write it like the song is about...like making love and stuff...(you know what I mean.) They are too innocent and I would make a fool of myself trying to write something like that anyways. Sorry it's short. Next chapter is longer.<strong>

**Update later today probably. Live Laugh Love and Review!**

** ~Rose**


	2. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Hey everyone! New chapter here! I actually really like this chapter. **

* * *

><p>A Perfectly Good Heart<p>

-Taylor Swift

Character(s): Ally, Dallas, Unnamed OC, and Austin

Ship(s): Anti-Dallyson, Dallas/OC, lil bit o Auslly

Ally stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was Dallas, her boyfriend, making out with a random girl on his front porch. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. She went to Ohio to visit her cousin, Rachel. But she came back early because of the show choir competition in DC that Rachel had to go to. She decided to come surprise Dallas, instead of calling him. A tear started rolling down her face as she watched her boyfriend of 5 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days make out with a random girl that wasn't her. She took a deep breath and channeled her inner Austin. 'What Would Austin Do?' she asked herself. Her best friend was brave and confident, something she longed to be. Come to think about it, Austin would beat the shit out of him. She decided to channel her inner Trish instead. She threw her shoulders back, wiped her face clear of tears, and marched up the sidewalk to the porch. They didn't notice her so she stood behind him for a minute before tapping him on the shoulder. Reluctantly, he pulled back and turned around. He jumped back in shock.

"A-Ally…" He stuttered "What-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Ohio with your cousin and her gay dads."

"Yeah, and you're supposed to be my boyfriend. I left early. Now you can explain yourself."

"Um…well…" Dallas struggled to find words. Ally looked and the girl. She had big boobs, a huge ass, and a bad dye job. Ally couldn't believe it. Dallas finally decided on something to say but the blonde beat him to it.

"Excuse me. Dallas is my boyfriend." She said. "Ain't that right, Dally?"

"Um…well um…" Dallas stuttered. Ally couldn't hold it in any longer and tears started rolling down her face.

"How Long?" Ally asked Dallas

"Um…3 months." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ally was pissed. She wiped her face, stood up straight and slapped him across the face. His face looked shocked as her hand made contact to his face. She then turned and ran. She tried to hold back the tears but a few came anyway. She made it to the store and sprinted up to the practice room. As she ran in she saw Austin sitting on the couch looking at something on his laptop. As soon as he saw her he set the laptop on the table and stood up.

"Alls, what's wrong?" He asked approaching her.

"Dallas…He…He cheated on me." With that she burst out crying. Austin ran to her and wrapped her in his arms. The tears were rolling freely, but in Austin's arms she felt safe. There was one question she wanted to ask Dallas.

"_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you catch my Glee reference? ;) Updating soon.<strong>

**Live Laugh Love and Review!**

**~Rose**


	3. Mary's Song Oh My My My

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Those of you that didn't catch my glee reference...Rachel Berry was Ally's cousin. How fun would it be to see those two together! Haha :). Alright this isn't my favorite but we'll see how it is. (It is one of my favorite songs though). **

**By the way...How amazing was last night's episode! When Austin helped Ally dance I was yelling "No Austin! Keep her for yourself!" When Dallas said no I was like "Go save her Austin!" Then they were under that table and I was yelling "Now's you chance! Kiss her! Say you love her! Something! Go away Dez! They were having a moment!" Then Austin danced with her and I was like "Oh my gosh! Austin I love you! Kiss her! Wait, Why doesn't he need crutches now? Stupid Lady mess up their moment!" They Dallas came back and danced with Ally and I was screaming. "Screw you, Dallas! Go away! She is meant to be with Austin! You Liar! I'm sure you can dance! You are just jealous of how amazing Auslly is! Back off!" **

**Yeah...I get into TV shows. I need to see next weeks episode now!**

* * *

><p>Mary's Song (Oh My My My)<p>

-Taylor Swift (again)

Character(s): OC, Ally, Austin

Ship(s): Auslly! :)

"Hi everyone! I am Chris Lee and I am here with retired song writer, Ally Dawson." Everyone in the live audience clapped and Ally waved. 73 years later and she still is on talk shows. Granted, none were as terrible as her first time on the Helen show. But Austin helped her get over her stage fright. She smiled at the memory. "So, Ally, too bad your husband couldn't be here today."

"Yes I know. Austin really wanted to come, but something came up."

"Well this means we can hear about him from your point of view." Ally laughed. "Either way people keep asking for you to tell the story between you and Austin." I mean enemies, turn partners, turn lovers that stay together for 70 years. That is a big deal. It's practically unheard of nowadays. We want to know about the love that all of us hope for."

"Well that's going to take us way back. We met when we were 14. I was working at my dad's music store and he started playing the drums with corndogs. After stopping that he followed me to my practice room and tried to get a discount on a harmonica, since it had been in an old lady. That's a different story. So somehow he ended up 'accidentally' stealing my song and becoming famous. He apologized and we became partners. He was my best friend, besides Trish, and I looked to him for help with everything. When I was 16 things started changing. I grew feeling for him that were deeper than anything I ever felt. One day we were working on a song and as the song ended he leaned in and kissed me. I will always remember that kiss. It was the moment that completely changed my life.

"We got together and our friends, Trish and Dez, were ecstatic. We dated for 2 years and then I saw him slow dancing with a girl in an auditorium, in the dark. I punched him in the face, broke his nose, before running out. I was so upset because I had been cheated on before and he promised he would never do that to me. That is also another story. He, unlike my other boyfriend, chased me and explained what really happened. Turns out he was practicing his slow-dancing with his cousin so he could take me to a very formal dance. I, of course, felt terrible. He went to the dance with a broken nose. We dated for 3 more years before he proposed. We were married on the beach in July when we were 22. Throughout our marriage we have had 5 children, 12 grandchildren, and 3 great-grandchildren. Along with a handful of awards. 1st Grammy was a big one."

"Telling our story without me?" She heard Austin say from behind her. She smiled. "In the end," Austin said smiling. "We are 87. We've bee married for 65 years and known each other for 73. Every time I look at her I love her even more." Ally smiled at him.

"_Still look at you like the stars that shine,_

_in the sky._

_Oh my my my"_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww... Updating soon.<strong>

**Live Laugh Love and Review!**

**~Rose**


End file.
